


Noctambulism

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Psycho Break - Fandom, The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apartment AU, M/M, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well first thing’s first the name is Sebastian and you my annoying friend sleepwalk... like a shit ton.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noctambulism

**Author's Note:**

> T rated cause lots of swearing and whatnot. I hope you guys enjoy~!!

It’s too damn bright and that right there should have been his first tip.

Joseph doesn’t remember having left his blinds open or his bed even being in the direct line of sunlight. He sits up and tries to reach for his glasses which should be on the nightstand on his right side, except his hand meets nothing but air. With a surprised grunt (not squeak) Joseph tumbles out the bed and hits his head on the floor where a chair should be. 

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” Joseph mutters as he rubs at his face bitterly. He should be terrified about the fact he’s waking up in a place he doesn’t know but at this point he’s too tired to care. 

“Damn straight someone has to be kidding.” A gruff voice huffs out, that combined with a hand that suddenly shoves a coffee mug is into Joseph’s face has him jump out of fear much to his chagrin. “This is the sixth time you’ve fucked up my nights rest.” Joseph accepts the mug since he’s not sure what else he should do in this situation. The man sits on the edge of the bed and takes a large gulp of his drink while Joseph just stares at his. It’s coffee but from the looks of how light it is he’s not going to like it. While he broods over this cup of coffee it finally hits him.

“Wait Sixth time? How did I get here? Who are you anyway? I didn’t get drunk did I?” His onslaught of questions is stopped when a rather large hand his waved in front of his face.

“Whoa, whoa! It’s only six AM you can’t ask so many questions at once.” The guy hushes. Joseph frowns at being silenced in such a way but sits silently while the man finishes his coffee. Joseph takes a small sip of his coffee and almost gags from how sweet it is. He takes a few more sips to not be rude but it proves too difficult to continue so he gives up. He sets the cup aside which earns him a raised eyebrow from the rough and scruffy looking man on the bed. Joseph isn’t even sure what to think when the man takes his mug and downs the rest of his abandoned coffee.

“Well first thing’s first the name is Sebastian and you my annoying friend sleepwalk... like a shit ton.” 

“Joseph… Do you always swear so much?” Joseph questions a little shocked by how vulgar this stranger- Sebastian can be around someone he just met.

“Only on seven days out of the week.” Sebastian jokes huffing out a quiet chuckle. At least Joseph wants to assume it’s a joke but from the tone of his voice and the bitter look in Sebastian’s eyes it feel like there’s a story or twenty behind it.

“Well you’ve said six times I’ve disturbed you but this is the first time I’ve met you.” Presses Joseph trying to understand everything.

“Yeah that’s cause I guide your difficult ass back to your own apartment.” Sebastian grumbles. “Did you box or something as a kid because you constantly try to fight me.” 

“Okay you can stop now I’ve heard enough.”

“Really? You sure you don’t want to hear all the interesting things you say in your sleep? Because let me tell you it’s really wild.” Joseph doesn’t even have to look up to know that Sebastian is grinning like a damn Cheshire cat. 

“Are you... enjoying this? Because I don’t see what’s so amusing.”

“Hey I’m allowed this much. I work hard and I don’t need some random guy in his underwear interrupting what little sleep I get.” At the mention of underwear Joseph chances a glance downwards to see that his lower half indeed has nothing on but his black briefs. Luckily he put on a shirt last night.

“Well this has been sufficiently embarrassing. I’ll just take my leave now.” Joseph announces as he picks himself off the ground. “Thank you for taking care of me and the overly sweet coffee but it’s best I get back to my own apartment.” Joseph offers his goodbyes to which Sebastian gives him a mock salute and watches the guy’s ass as he leaves.  
When the front door clicks shut Sebastian sighs deeply and flops back onto his bed. Sebastian hums as he stares at the ceiling feeling like he’s forgetting something important. Whatever it was is clouded by the thoughts of his very hot neighbor. Normally Sebastian would take the guy back to his own apartment but something stopped him this night. So instead he just brought the guy back to his place for the night. The dude is surprisingly clingy when settled down and sleeping. Didn’t really help that he decided to not wear pants to bed this time around. 

Sebastian is startled out of his thoughts when his doorbell suddenly rings. Sebastian trudges to the door pulling it open when he gets to is not even bothering to look through the peep hole. If someone wants to attack him then that’ll be their problem soon enough. When he sees that it’s Joseph back again what he forget suddenly comes back to him.

“Oh right your apartment door is locked by the way.” Sebastian informed him a little too late. Joseph debates if hitting him is going too far but the need for a phone is more important.

“Yeah I noticed. May I inconvenience you again and use your phone?” Joseph inquires trying not to fidget. He really doesn’t want any of the other neighbors to see him standing in the hallway in nothing but a shirt and his underwear.

“Cook breakfast for me and we have a deal.” Sebastian wagers unable to stop the amused grin from resurfacing. 

“And here I thought you were going to ask for something sexual.” Joseph teases not expecting Sebastian to actually retort something back with a serious tone that should be illegal for a guy with a voice like his. The bigger man leans against the door frame and with a sly smile says a sentence that has Joseph blushing from his neck to his ears.

“I’m saving that for next time.”


End file.
